


Natalie

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [32]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John adopts a rabbit. He doesn't consult his husband.





	Natalie

**Author's Note:**

> [lunar-zenith](http://lunar-zenith.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> If you’re taking suggestions still might I suggest dirkjohn family? Whether it be them with kids or pets. P much just them being like “wowie wowie I never thought I’d live this long but now I’m married and have my own version of family. Look at me growing and healing.” bc u know how the depressed boys were and now they’re happy and getting better like they deserve. Just an idea!! Love your work.

'John, no.'

Dirk doesn't look happy. In fact, he looks a little freaked out. Also, how the hell did he sneak up on you!? You wanted to do the whole,  _I've been expecting you_ schtick, you even dragged your desk chair out to the living room for it and he managed to get into the apartment and catch you facing the wrong way before you heard him. To be fair, you're quite distracted by Natalie on your lap. She's just so precious!

'What are you saying no to?' you ask innocently.

'I'm saying no to whatever bland-actress eponym you've chosen and also to the rabbit in general. I thought you were allergic. I thought we talked about discussing big changes. What even, John.'

'Okay, first off, she's called Natalie, and I know you like Natalie Portman so you can't even protest that.'

Dirk opens his mouth to protest, but you keep talking. If you let it devolve into movie debates, Natalie will end up starving to death while you talk.

'Secondly, I'm allergic to cats, but rabbits don't shed nearly as much and their fur is different and I spent a whole day with Natalie and her family testing and I didn't even get a bit allergic! And I know she's a big change but also ...' you trail off.

Dirk kneels on the floor and rubs his hands on your knees. It's a gesture that means a lot of things from him. He does it to encourage you to keep talking when it gets hard, he does it in nervousness when he doesn't know if he's done the right thing. It's grounding for both of you. He scratches Natalie behind a floppy ear halfheartedly. Oh, thank god. You've seen him around Rose's cats, you know he likes animals and is even good with them, but you weren't sure. He's exasperated with you, but he likes  _her._

'But also?' he prompts when you haven't spoken for a while. 

You don't even know how to phrase it, so you just clutch her little body closer to yours and look at him, hoping he understands. He  _does_  most of the time. 

'You're supposed to talk to me before you go adopting something,' he sighs. 

You squeak, just a little. He looks at you seriously over the top of his shades.

'Are you serious.' He holds up his hand and points at his wedding ring, unable to stop the smile he gets whenever he does it. He brings it up at almost any opportunity, because he's a dork. 'We're married, we've lived together forever, whenever we get back from Dave's you gush at me about how good an uncle I am, which is patently untrue, and now you've decided we're going to be responsible for this little girl for what, the next five years? 20? I know shit all about rabbits, John.'

'10, hopefully,' you say. 

'Right, and you can't even hear me say the word adopted.'

You shift Natalie into one hand and hold her carefully to the side so you can lean down and kiss your amazing husband. He smiles against your lips.

'You're going to be such a good dad,' you tell him. 'Rabbit dad!' you correct. You add the "for now" in your head. He just smiles indulgently at you.

'I hope you got shit for her. Food and whatever.'

You leap out of your chair, pressing Natalie into his hands. He takes her, swearing under his breath in surprise. 

'Come see!' you say, leading the way to the spare bedroom. Natalie's room now. When you peak over your shoulder, Dirk is kissing the top of her little bunny head. Your heart just about explodes. 


End file.
